


Rule Number 10

by astartelydianna



Series: In Caring For Scientists [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, darcy gives hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astartelydianna/pseuds/astartelydianna
Summary: A little short story about rule number 10





	Rule Number 10

How Darcy woke up in Tony's bed was still pretty confusing for her. It was even more confusing when she started waking up to find him in hers. The first time was coincidentally the week after she started the hugging thing. She'd never forget that first morning, waking up with Tony Stark hugging her around the middle, his head resting just below her breasts as he slept. He clung to her, almost like a child.

It was one of those 'what the hell?' moments, the ones where you have to quickly try and remember the night before to check you hadn't done anything stupid. It was the clearing of a throat that nearly had her leaping out of the bed and running for the hills. Not Tony's, Pepper's.

"Oh crap, this is so not what it looks like." She blurted out with a cringe. "Please don't kill me."

"Coffee." The older woman said politely, holding out a mug.

"Oookaaay..." She blinked, taking the cup carefully. "Is this one of those silent anger things?"

"From the leg sticking out and your top half I assume you're fully dressed?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"What?! Of course." Darcy nodded.

"And I assume nothing inappropriate happened?" 

"You mean more inappropriate than my boss getting roaring drunk, practically crying on me and using me as a human teddy bear?" Darcy snorted despite herself.

"Then there's nothing for me to be angry about." Pepper said simply. "He's struggles, he won't say anything most of the time but...he needs people. I'm glad he trusted you enough to confide in you."

"I am so glad you're not threatening me right now, it is way to early for that." Darcy sighed in relief. "This is one of the weirdest mornings ever and you are seriously the most awesome girlfriend on the planet not to be flipping out right now."

That was the start of a thing. When Tony slept at the tower without Pepper, at least fifty percent of the time he would end up dragging her into his bed. The other half of the time he took his chances alone. Sometimes he was fine, other times he ended up climbing into her bed in the middle of the night. She wondered if this was what it was like having a toddler. From what Pepper said, his using Darcy as a sleep aid was an improvement over his methods when he stayed in Malibu without her. He would either not sleep until he either returned to New York or Pepper returned home or he would drink himself into unconsciousness. 

~*~*~*~*~

Six Months Later

~*~*~*~

Darcy was roasting. It was a nice kind of warm though, the kind where you're all snuggled in bed and sleepy. It was then she realised that she was warm on both sides. 

Her eyes snapped open and she jerked awake.

"Wha-" Bruce mumbled from behind her. 

Darcy's eyes softened when she took in the sleeping man in front of her. Tony lay curled towards her, fast asleep.

"What is Tony doing in your bed with us?" Bruce asked.

"Sometimes when Pepper isn't here he can't sleep. Sometimes I would keep him company...totally not in the same way I keep you company...just so you know." She explained.

"Uh..." Bruce leant up to scratch his head in confusion.

"Honestly, Tony and I totally platonic, the thought of having sex with him is literally creepy for me."

"Good to know." He chuckled. "Is this going to be a regular thing? Him appearing in our bed?"

"Not regular, just a rare occurance." She said softly, reaching out and brushing some of Tony's hair from his face. 

"He doesn't snore right?" Bruce mumbled, sliding his arm around her waist.

"Not unless he's been drinking a lot." She replied.

"Go to sleep." He mumbled against her shoulder. She did.

The following morning Tony had been somewhat sheepish about inviting himself into bed with the couple. Bruce pointed to the notice board in his kitchen which listed his and Darcy’s rules. Rule number ten had been added this morning by Bruce. 

10: Tony must sleep on the couch, not in the bed, even if Pepper is away and everyone is fully clothed.

For the next two years Tony broke that rule repeatedly and neither Bruce nor Darcy had the heart to be truly mad at him.


End file.
